


An Unexpected Encounter

by ZDusk



Series: SSO Medieval AU [20]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: i had no idea what i was doin while writing this???, i probs got poor ronja's speech pattern all wrong, once again my title SUCKS, sso medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/pseuds/ZDusk
Summary: Zelda and a dangerous criminal have a...friendly chat.





	An Unexpected Encounter

In the dead of the night, Duchess Zelda of Firgrove awoke to a shattering noise coming from the manor's kitchen. A myriad of thoughts passed through her head as she lay still, listening out for any other sounds. Should she investigate? Or should she leave it to the guards? What if it was some poor animal who had found itself trapped? Or what if it was a dangerous predator looking for a meal? Zelda sat up and slid out of bed, reaching out to pull on a robe. She couldn't help herself; her curiosity was running rampant and she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without knowing what was going on. Without putting on shoes, she exited her chambers and quietly made her way down the halls.

The dull flames of the candles still burned, illuminating the kitchen in a warm, orange glow. Zelda slowly pushed the doors open, only to be met with the sight of two guards lying still on the ground. With a gasp, Zelda rushed to their sides - only to be caught around the waist from behind. Before she had a chance to yell, a hand was slapped over her mouth.

"Now, I din't expect this...yer the Duchess, are ye not?"

Zelda nodded, eyes wide - she didn't dare make a sound. The voice was rough - and female. Instantly, one name came to mind. The name of an infamous thief in Jorvik..

"I see...aight, if ye promise not t'make a sound, I'll let ye go. If ye call for help, well...I din't think ye'd like ta find out where that'd land ye. D'we understand each other?"

Zelda nodded again, and rushed a few steps forward when she was released. She almost didn't dare to turn around - but just like before, curiosity got the better of her. She whirled around to take in the appearance of her assailant - dark hair tied back into a scruffy ponytail, shabby, well-worn clothes, and eyes as hard as steel...

“You’re the Nighthob, are you not?” Zelda could barely hear herself, her voice being so hushed - but from the grin on the other’s face, she had heard it just fine.

“Aye, that’d be me. If even ye know me, I s’pose I’ve let me reputation exceed me.”

Unsure of what to say, the Duchess kept quiet. What was one even supposed to say in a situation like this? She had just found herself face to face with one of the most - if not THE most - dangerous criminal in Jorvik, who had managed to down two of her guards without a scratch - from what Zelda could see, anyway. But then she noticed the cloth bag filled with food. The Nighthob had been stealing from her kitchen.

"...you are hungry. That is why you are here," Zelda looked to her left, then to her right, and then lowered her voice. "If you leave now, you may go with the food you have gathered."

The Nighthob did not seem to be buying this. She arched an eyebrow before wiping the expression from her face. "Oh? And what'd be the catch? As soon as I'm gone you'll go an' squeal to those knights of yer's."

"I swear I won't, you have my word. Just leave now before anyone else arrives-"

No sooner than the Duchess had said that, the sound of boots could be heard rapidly approaching the kitchen. Zelda bit her lip - that was possibly backup of the two guards who were still laying unconscious on the ground. A noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl sounded from the Nighthob's throat, and she moved past Zelda to the window from which she had entered the manor earlier.

"If I hear ye've told them guards about this, I'll be back to pay ye a visit - an' ye don' want that happenin'."

With those final words, the thief escaped off into the night. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief - had it not been for the sound of the boots, she reckoned that that encounter could have gone much worse than it did. Only then did she examine her surroundings - she was surrounded by broken wood, and two guards were unconscious at her feet.

How was she going to explain this one?


End file.
